farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Joey Hudson
|height = 5' 10" (1.78 m) |hair = Black |eyes = Green |weight = 130 lbs (59 kg) |residence = Hope County, United States |affiliation = Hope County Sheriff's Office/Department The Resistance |profession = Law Enforcement Officer |rank = Sheriff's Deputy |games = Far Cry 5 }} Deputy Joey Hudson is one of the Hope County Sheriff Deputies sent with U.S. Marshall Cameron Burke to arrest Joseph Seed in Far Cry 5. History Hudson is sent with The Junior Deputy, Sheriff Earl Whitehorse and Deputy Staci Pratt to assist U.S. Marshall Cameron Burke in taking Joseph Seed, a radical preacher into custody. Though Joseph appears to go willingly when they make the arrest, the situation quickly escalates when the cult responds to the arrest with violence. In the ensuing chaos, she is kidnapped, while Joseph launches a manhunt to capture Marshal Burke and the Junior Deputy. She is given to John Seed, who takes a special liking in tormenting her publicly in the cult's broadcasts. She is seen when John confronts and captures the Deputy a second time. When the Deputy is brought to John's bunker, John brings Hudson into the room tied to a chair while he discusses his philosophy of atonement and the use of the word "Yes." He speaks to the Deputy about sin, and then asks if Hudson or the Deputy should go first for the "atonement" process. The Deputy replies "Yes" and Hudson is taken from the room. While the Deputy escapes, Hudson is unable to be rescued. Around the time the Deputy is having a dogfight with John Seed, Hudson manages to get free and kill a few of the cultists with piece of serrated glass she wields like a knife. She runs into the Deputy and they nearly come to blows before she realizes her mistake. She then remarks that she won't leave before helping the rest of the captives. She and the Deputy work to release them, and then Hudson opens the silo so that the Deputy can escape before the bunker explodes. After this, Hudson has a beer to celebrate with the Deputy, Mary May Fairgrave, Nick Rye, and Jerome Jeffries. She remarks that the Deputy has earned the right to be the leader against Eden's Gate, despite being of a lower rank than Hudson. As such, Hudson will follow any orders the Deputy gives. She will then patrol Fall's End in the area around the Spread Eagle bar wielding a shotgun, where she'll spend the rest of the game. She'll return at the end of the game, having been captured by a blissed out Pastor Jerome. She angrily tells off Joseph and warns the Deputy to take down the Father. She'll get angry if the "Walk Away" ending is chosen, but will accept the Sheriff's and the Deputy's decisions. Trivia'''' *Hudson seems to have a tattoo on her left forearm. *Her first name is never mentioned in the game, but she is listed as "Joey Hudson" on the voice acting credits. Gallery Deputy_Hudson_Crashed_Chopper.jpg|Deputy Hudson unconscious after Joseph Seed's arrest goes wrong. Deputy_Hudson_JohnSeed_2.jpg|Deputy Hudson, tied to a chair, tormented by John Seed. Hudson_FC5.jpg|Deputy Hudson tormented by John Seed in the cult's broadcast. Category:Far Cry 5 Characters Category:Characters Category:The Resistance Category:Female Characters Category:Determinant Category:Allies Category:Alive